


Of aliens and romance

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, More characters to come, Multi, anyway enjoy the fic, cuz i need more of this, like asap, like its stupid, myself fuck, so i reread it and its sooooo getting edited, so i wrote it myseld, this version is hella rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101
Summary: Basically this stupid little plot bunny that I wrote shittily on wattpad and moved here. First fic here, but everyone seems pretty cool so ya'know. Read or don't, but it's alright. At least its getting more views here.





	1. Cr4sh1ng, 4nd 1ts unfurrtun4t3 s1d3 3ff3cts

Terezi poked her head out of the rubble, and sniffed around, not finding anyone. Until she smelled an olive blooded troll peek her head out, and she waved her over. She grabbed her glasses and cane, and waited for Nepeta to join her.

"AC wonpurrs what the heckquius is going on."

"Nepeta, there is no time for roleplaying. We must investigate exactly where we crashlanded. There's no life here, but I can feel tons of it to the east."

"Then that's where we go, silly!" They set off, their hands interlocked, and their bracelets activated. Terezi was a normal looking girl of African-American descent. Nepeta was a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes of German descent. They finally left the forest, and Terezi was sniffing at the new environment. Nepeta's eyes were glittering as she looked at all the colors, life, and sociality. Terezi grabbed for Nepeta's hand, and found the cat girl had scampered off. Terezi sniffed for her, and found her glaring at some fish. Terezi took her hand, and quietly reminded her,

"Please stay by my side, I don't have my sniffing as a human, remember?" Nepeta nodded, and they went towards where everyone was going to. They stepped inside the mall, and Terezi told Nepeta to buy anything, that she could afford it. Nepeta went right for the tea store, and happily picked out all the Chamomile tea while Terezi chatted up the amazingly scented person working the counter.

"Hey there."

"Sup...Ma'am?"

"Oh please, I'm not that old, Terezi will do."

"oh. Nice to meet you Terezi."

"Not as nice to meet you..."

"Dave. Dave Strider."

"Your name smells amazing, Dave."

"My...name?"

"Yes, it smells like i wanna taste the rest of you." Terezi gave the man a fanged smile and a wink, and paid for the tea with thousands more dollars than she needed, and left with a blown kiss. He raced from around the corner when she grabbed Nepeta's hand, and took off. Dave stopped in front of the store, but she ran, turning once to shoot him another kiss, and took off, leaving Dave to wonder who the heck was she and why did she make his heart pound? He went back inside, ignoring the stares and whispers. He had to find that girl. She made him feel...some kind of way. Not sure what, but some kind of way. A little ways away, Terezi sniffed until that raspberry scent went away. Gog, she had to be a sucker for the red ones. She cackled, and led Nepeta to another store, and she couldn't stop thinking about the boy...no, the man in red. He smelled so...so...good. She nearly took a taste in spite of herself. He was dangerous, she nearly had blown her cover. She huffed, and licked her lips to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths, and put her signature grin on her face, only to come face to face with a worried Nepeta. Terezi's grin faded, and she took her glasses off to face Nepeta, and they both giggled in female comradery. Terezi bought her and Nepeta suitcases to keep their things in, and they were on their way back to the tea store. Dave perked up, but Terezi stayed outside the store, until she walked in, and paid. That's when Dave made his move.

"You know, I don't kiss and tell, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Then why would you run, babe?"

"Because, we are not supposed to meet like this, we actually meet when you take me and my furriend home with you." Nepeta's head purrked...I mean perked up and she giggled at Terezi, who grinned a sharp grin. She turned back to Dave, and his head was tilted slightly, as if he hadn't heard her.

"I'm so sorry, it sounded like the dragon-lady in front of me said I would take her home."

"Yes, you will eventually when you learn we have no where to go when this place closes. You're human empathy makes you take pity on us, and we follow you home and help you strife your Bro!" Dave pulled his glasses down the tiniest bit, and Terezi smelled the most appetizing set of eyes she'd ever smelled. She leaned in close, until their noses were touching.

"You mean to tell me that you already know I'm gonna take you home with me? How in the heck do you know about me and Bro, and for fucks sake, how do you know where I live?"

"All in due time, Dave, just know that I've seen it."

"Well then, in that case, you better hang around here, then shouldn't you?" Terezi took her glasses off, and looked straight into Dave's eyes. She had a thankful gleam, and quickly replaced them, instructing if nepeta wanted anything to wear, that she go find it now. Nepeta shook her head, and Terezi waited outside of the store at the bench, thankful she had the right man working the kiosk today.


	2. When You Meet The Most Beautiful...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROSEMARY

Kanaya chainsawed through the rubble, and looked around at the silently dead scene. She felt a pulling in the direction of the loud noises. She prayed that the loud noise held something of interest. She started her way with her lipstick tucked safely into her skirt pocket, turning on her bracelet. She changed to a woman of pale complexion, her dark lipstick standing out starkly. She smiled her small smile. Once she reached the loud noises, she discovered a large place that held many people. She decided to stop and rest at a fountain. She felt a disturbance over her head, and looked up to watch the most beautiful girl ballet dancing, playing the violin. She was beauty, grace, and all things lace. Kanaya watched entranced, and couldn't take her eyes off the girl playing. Her music crescendoed, and she danced more vigourously. Kanaya was just about to join her, until the song hit a slow part. She played gently, her eyes closed. She watched as the girl began to slowly bloom, before the BIG crescendo. She led up, up and away, only to end while the crescendo was occurring, leaving a sense of longing. Kanaya watched her take a bow, and collect the money she had made from preforming., only to approach her, with steely determination.

"Hello, I'd like to request your name. If you prefer mine first, I'm Kanaya. I find you attractive, and would much like to get to know you. If I am not of your preference, please forgive me for being forward." Rose turned surprised, and observed the newcomer quietly. She was rather...seductive...Rose decided to humor her.

"I thank you for your polite request, I'm Rose. Rose Lalonde. You are attractive, but you are not of my preference. I feel, with time, that you could be of my preference. Is that all the information that you required of me?" Kanaya's determination became solid, and she smiled her slight smile.

"Might we get to know each other over the earth human sustenance?" Rose's eyebrows jumped up, and she smiled her very slight smile.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have no currency."

"That's quite alright, I have plenty."

"Maybe after the mall closes, then we won't have to worry about any fans coming for an autograph. The mall closes at 9:00 PM, I'll see you then, Kanaya."

"I'll see you then, Rose."

Kanaya wandered around, and instantly went into the most fashionable store she could find. As it was, she could not afford anything, as she had to preserve money for her date with Rose...She found the nearest bench, and lost herself in her thoughts. Rose was by far the loveliest flower she'd ever found. Damn, she was glad to have found her.


	3. D=> When y0u find a c0mrade...

Equius punched the piece of rubble off him and Aradia lifted off her at the same time. They joined, and conversed.

"My, what an...unfortunate set of circumstances. This seems to be..."

"Quiet, I detect life to the east of us. Not troll, but otherwise alive."

"Shall we head that direction, then?"

Aradia nodded, and walked towards the life. They walked for awhile, until they reached the road. Aradia walked out when a car was coming, and Equius punched the car away from her. They looked at each other, and activated their bracelets, in a silent agreement that that never happened. Aradia was a girl of Irish descent, and equius was of some Jamaican descent. They continued until they reached Skaia Mall. They wandered around until they found that they had come to the last store, the camping supply store. Aradia happily wandered into the store, and found the one she had seen, and took him aside.

"Welcome to General Supplies for the Burly Man, can I help you?"

"Yes, you will be escorting us home with you later. If you need proof, my rather burly friend can assist you. You are Jake English, correct?" Jake stared with jaw agape, and spoke again.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong bloke. My house barely fits me, much less two others. This can't be...except...is that a whip?"

"Yes, Indiana Jones styled. Would you like some proof?" Jake nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell you. We both like Indiana Jones, adventuring, and discovering architecture that is long lost. You allow us in because my credentials check out. Any more proof needed?"

Jake was at a loss, and shook his head no. This girl had him pinned. "Might I request the names of those I am about to harbor?"

"Aradia Megido, and Equius Zahhak."

"Alrighty then, see you at closing time-"

"Very well. See you then." She left in a whoosh of air, and pulled her associate out the door to sit on the bench in front of his place of employment. Aradia got bored, and began to wander around looking at all the clothing supplies and sustenance stations. She got to the watering stations, and watched the performers.


	4. tHAT MOMENT WHEN A MuThAfUcKa IS ADORABLE

Gamzee smacked some of the rubble away with his club, and pushed the rest away form Tavros. Gamzee lifted him and his chair up, and carried it out of danger. He then began to wheel Tavros away, away from that miraculously warm sun.

"So bro, you be all up and sure to shout if you see a muthafucka, alright, Tav-bro?"

"Y-yeah, you b-bet, Gamzee." Gamzee grinned his regular grin, and pushed Tavros to the life they detected, and whooshed him through, until a particular smell caught his nose, and he led Tavros to the bakery, in which Gamzee pushed Tavros through, and a big whiff of pie caressed his face. He pushed Tavros right up to the counter, and smiled big at the lady in the cyan apron.

"Hi there, hun, what can I getcha?"

"Holy shit bro, can I get a muthafuckin sopor slime pie?"

"...ummm, what? Come again sweetie?"

"Sopor slime, like whatcha sleep-mmmff!" Tavros put his hands over Gamzee's mouth, and pulled him down by the shirt.

"uhhh,,,,Gamzee,,,,we're human,,,"

"Aw shit bruh, that's right." He turned back to the girl, and Tavros whispered at Gamzee's ears.

"Can I just get a pie, and maybe some Faygo? You know what that is, right?"

"Yeah, sweetie, just a moment, we have some in the freezer." Jane went back to pull out some, only to come back and find Gamzee was behind the counter eating all her pies! She began to get mad, only to find that his wheelchair-bound friend was pulling him off, and shouting at him, already trying to get him off. Jane shooed him away, and Tavros began to apologize to her profusely, and actually started to cry. Jane shooshed him gently, and Gamzee looked on angrily. He calmed down, and began to apologize once more.

"I'm so sorry,,,uh,,,but we have no money to pay with,,,"

"How about we muthafuckin come home with you, and clean up as payment?"

Jane looked critical, and opened her mouth, when Gamzee used a chucklevoodoo. A small one, but enough to get her to agree. She huffed, and began to clean up the mess they made. Gamzee led Tavros to the pet store in the mall, and let him fawn over the cute little barkbeasts and meowbeasts, happy that he wasn't too upset with his best bro.


	5. ww)(en wworld2 colliide 3:D

Sollux moved the rubble off Feferi, and Eridan blasted it off with Ahab's Crosshairs. Feferi looked around, and clung to both of their hands.

"Where are we?" Sollux looked around, and Feferi's view trained to the distant east. "I...detect indigenous life that way..."

"Great Fef, now wwe're lost and stranded. Wwho cares about the life, what about OUR livves?!"

Sollux glared at Eridan, and began to spark with red and blue energy. "What did you jutht thay to my lady? Thow a little more rethpect, ED."

"As if, lowwblood. She's about as useless as-" Sollux blasted him away, and grabbed Feferi's hand, holding her close. "Don't let him get to you, babe. He'th jutht...pithy."

Feferi nodded, and led Sollux to the life, Eridan grudgingly following behind. She led them straight to a place of bustling activity. Her eyes lit up, and she squealed, running to look at everything, before Sollux grabbed her hand, and papped her.

"Babe, calm down. We thtill don't know where we are."She nodded, and walked briskly, to the clothing stores, and the bakery, which was rather messy for some reason. Everything was so new, and shiny, even the four-wheel- device on display. How the glub did they even get that in here?! ITS SO SHINY.

"Ff, thtop fondling the four wheel devithe."

"But...but shiny..."

"FF, NO." Feferi nodded sadly, and was led away form the car. She looked around for somewhere to stay, and found the human recuperacoon mat, which was pretty high off the floor, then she led them to the little trolls room, and talked to Sollux.

"Hey, I saw those were for sleeping. Do you think you could open the doors tonight, and bingo, we have a place to sleep."

"You do know that'th illegal, right?"

"A gills gotta do what a gills gotta do. Seeing as I am of the highest blood, and we have no lusii, I shall take care of you and Eridan both." Sollux sighed, and nodded, and they left the mall.

Hours later, when the mall was dark and closed, they came back, and Sollux busted the lock on the door, leading Feferi and Eridan up the dark, unactive escalator. He busted the chain lock on the mattress store, and led Feferi to the most comfortable bed.

"You and Eridick go to thleep, I can keep watch. Then we'll thwitch off. Thound good?"

Feferi nodded, and kissed him good night, drifting to sleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Hope to see you again!


End file.
